Tornado Meets Volcano
by Crash Hale
Summary: All in the day of two broken people. Edward and Bella are in love, but they don't know how to treat each other the right way - both stuck in an abusive relationship because they don't want to be without the other. AH. Rated M.


**A/N:** I'd like to give a very grateful thank you to kirifox for editing and helping clean up my mistakes. This is rated MA for violence and language. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Inspired by one of Eminem's videos, you can check out the link in my profile for that, pictures, and the banner. If you enjoy this one shot, be sure to read the A/N at the end. Chance are there could be some more.

* * *

**Tornado Meets Volcano**

**

* * *

**

I opened my eyes slowly as the room filled with sunlight, and moaned contentedly, feeling he was behind me, his arm thrown over my waist. I'd cried myself to sleep because I had no idea where he was or when he'd come home, but at least he was here now. He'd made it home safely. I gently slipped my hand into his and looked down at our hands, feeling pain at what I saw next.

_Rose_

_552 - 3765_

Throwing his arm off of me, I jumped out of the bed, screaming, "You fucking asshole!" and ran into the bathroom.

"What the fuck!" I heard him scream back, clearly awake now too. His footsteps were loud and fierce as he approached the bathroom after me.

I bit my lip and pressed back against the sink, knowing that even though I had locked the door behind myself he'd still get through. It wasn't a dependable lock after being broken through so many times.

"Open the fucking door!" He banged against it. "Now, Bella!"

My tears fell on their own accord and I screamed when the door flew open and he came right at me, shoving me back into the sink and getting in my face. "What the fuck is your fucking problem? I was sleeping."

"Fuck you," I hissed through my sob, pushing against his chest and making him stumble backwards a little. I knew it was because he'd probably been drunk as fuck last night and was still feeling the affects now.

"Fuck me?" He asked, placing his hand against his naked chest. "Fuck me?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Fuck you, you piece of shit,"

Grabbing my waist and making me yelp, he lifted me onto the sink then grabbed my throat, almost painfully pressing my head back into the mirror.

"Let go." I told him in the most dominant way I could while still crying.

"No. Fuck you, okay? Fuck this! What the fuck has gotten into you?"

I grabbed onto his arm with both my hands in an attempt to pry his hand off me, "Edward," I whispered, trying to take a deeper breath.

He let go then, realizing how hard he was holding on. I think sometimes be forgot he was stronger than most people.

"Who is she?" I asked, still trapped up on the sink, tears flowing.

"Who's who, baby? I have no idea what the fuck goes on in that messed up mind of yours."

"Last night, you fuck! Did you sleep with her?" I shoved him again, only bringing more fire to his eyes. "I waited for you," I told him, hitting his chest when he grabbed both my arms.

"You're insane, you know that? I didn't fuck anyone. I went out to the bar with the guys for a few drinks after work."

I grabbed his hand and showed him the ink a pen had clearly made last night. "Rose." I pointed out.

He sighed deeply and yanked his hand away from my hold, running it over his buzz cut. I knew he slept with her. I knew he got drunk and at least got his dick sucked. Either way, I didn't like it. And I hated that he lied about it all the time.

"She was just some bitch hanging out with us. You're so paranoid you know that? Just because you met me at a bar and we fucked the first night doesn't mean every girl's like you."

Since he'd backed off a bit and was being a smart ass now, I had enough room to slap him, and I fucking did, as hard as I could.

I screamed as he grabbed me and threw me down on the floor, straddling me and holding my arms above my head. "Stop acting like a hormonal bitch. Go get your nails done or something. I need at least another three hours down time."

I struggled and fought to get free, spitting up at him because I knew he hated it.

He slapped me right back, my head whipping to the side in pain. I cried out and pressed against his chest with my free hand.

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I did, furious at him.

"Let fucking go," I whined, trying to pull my other arm free from his hand.

"Shut up." He told me calmly and kissed me forcefully, his mouth tasting like alcohol.

I moaned and cried into the kiss, trying to move my head to the side so he'd stop, but he was still holding my chin in a firm grip.

"I love your crazy ass for some fucking reason unknown to me, but you make me want to rip your throat out." He growled, moving his mouth to my ear. "I would too, if you didn't suck dick so fucking good."

I screamed in fury and continued to try and break free. The thing that scared me most is that I think I craved this. We really were equal partners in life. I knew that was a bad thing, but knowing it never did do much good.

"Calm the fuck down and take a shower. I'll take you out for dinner tonight. Wherever you want, baby." He whispered, kissing my neck gently this time, the complete opposite from the previous kiss.

I cried and curled into a ball when he finally stood up and let me go, placing my hand over my face because it was burning from his slap a few minutes ago.

I felt him feel my long hair, moving it out of my face as he knelt before me.

"Don't fucking touch me," I cried. "I hate you."

"Mmm, I love you too, baby,"

The door slammed behind him as he left the bathroom. I got up onto my knees, wiping my face clean and trying to even my breathing before I stood up and stripped out of my tank top and panties for my morning shower.

I sat in the bathtub and let the warm water wash over me, wiping my tears even as they continued. I had no idea what Edward and I were doing or trying to achieve in this relationship. We'd been together for three years and this wasn't the first morning that had gone this way.

With a final sob, I forced myself to stop crying and stood up to shampoo and condition my hair. I washed my body off and brushed my teeth in the shower as I always did, pushing the old shower curtain out of my way before stepping out.

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed, my eyes and cheek still red. At least he never hit me hard enough to leave scars, like I'd done to him in the past. It's not as though I could blame him for fighting back, I did my far share too, and I usually started it.

I dried my hair and walked back into the bedroom, discovering he wasn't on the bed like I expected him to be. I dressed in another tank top and shorts, knowing I'd spend my day off at home and at the spa with Alice for a few hours.

I looked around for Edward and didn't find him anywhere. The place was a fucking mess with beer bottles everywhere and clothes thrown around. Maybe I'd clean.

With that thought, I leaned back against the hallway wall. I covered my face and dropping down so my knees were pressing into my chest. I couldn't help but cry. It hurt so badly that the man I loved so much and knew loved me back still slept around. I'd tried leaving, I wanted to _want_ to leave for good, but I always came back.

I had nothing to go to anyway. Dad was a bigger drunk than Edward, breaking down when Mom left us behind and found a rich doctor husband. She'd never take me in now. I was in my mid twenties with more tattoos than most girls. It would never fly under her roof. Fuck, I hated her too.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath, feeling the tears were returning harder than before.

Only a few minutes passed before I heard Edward's truck in the driveway. He entered the house, the door slamming shut, and I didn't dare look his way.

He stopped before me, kneeling down and kissing the top of my head. "Here." He told me.

I finally looked to see that he was holding a small brown stuffed teddy toy and pink carnation. Good fucking thing he didn't get a rose.

"You can call him Em," he told me, getting back up and walking back into the bedroom.

I guess I should find it sweet that he went out just to get me this, but fuck him if he didn't make me cry harder.

"Fuck you!" I screamed, throwing both the toy and flower at the wall.

Emmett died five years ago. He was my big brother - my protector when Dad no longer cared about the role. I had called him Emmy Bear as far back as I could remember. I missed him so fucking much. He was the only person who never once said anything to hurt me.

I stood and kicked the toy, sending it flying across the hall before I stopped and stared at it. Despite the fact that I told myself not to, I still walked towards it, picked it up, and held it to my chest.

* * *

I stayed in the bedroom for the rest of the day, knowing Bella needed her space. It wasn't fucking easy having me for a boyfriend, that I knew, but fuck did I love her. I'd die for her, yet I beat her. I'd never done it to any other girl before, but none of them had hit me either. She had a fire to her that no one else had. . . Well, besides me.

She left the house for awhile. She and Alice had their spa day today and I used the time to leave the bedroom to watch same crap on television and eat a few sandwiches, washing them down with vodka and coke. We were out of fucking beer.

When Bella returned, she looked beautiful, although her face still held the same fury. She'd gotten her hair and make-up done, as well as her nails I'm guessing. Whatever, she did what she did, and I did what I did.

"You look fucking great, baby, where do you wanna go to eat tonight?" I asked, leaning back on the couch, watching as she walked through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Nowhere," she answered.

My temper definitely wasn't my strong point, but I contained it as best as I could. "Fine, we'll just watch a movie." It's not like she actually ate whole meals anyway. She was the only person I knew who didn't like food.

"I'm going out with the girls. Don't wait up." She walked back out though the living room and into our bedroom.

I groaned and slammed the bottle down against the coffee table, following her. "Go out with the girls tomorrow," I told her, pulling her shirt from her hands. I looked down at the tiny piece of fabric in my hands and frowned. Sometimes I couldn't believe what she let pass as clothing.

"Yeah, tell me what to do, Edward, just like I told you last night." She grabbed the shirt back from me and shoved me back.

"I'm fucking sick of your shit!" I yelled, pushing her back into the wall and hearing the breath expel forcibly out of her. How many fucking times did I hear my father doing this to my mother when I was a kid? How many times did I promise myself I never would?

Pulling my arm back and swinging forward, I smashed my fist through the wall, right beside her head while holding her in place with my other arm. I was strong as hell, and a tiny girl like Bella had nothing on me, yet she fucking managed.

"You're in-fucking-sane!" she screamed, tears filling her pretty eyes.

I looked her in the eyes and shook my head, letting her go. She stopped and stood there, staring right back before we both threw our arms around one another and began kissing.

"Fuck," she breathed quietly, bringing her legs up around my waist with my help.

"I love you, baby," I whispered against her jaw as I moved my kisses lower. I grabbed her ass, knowing where this was going. Angry sex with her was one of my favorites. "I love you so fucking much. . . I'm sorry I fuck shit up all the time. . . I wish I could make you happy." There was no reason I couldn't be sweet too, right? I know how she ate this shit up.

With that confession she pushed me off her, dropping out of my hold and straightening herself out. "Alice will be here in twenty minutes. I gotta get ready." It pissed me off that she didn't eat it up this time, rejecting me. She didn't often, so when she did, it got to me.

I shook my head, rubbing my face with both hands. "Fine, baby, you can fuck yourself tonight." I spat before walking out. Why couldn't I just stop drinking and work towards being good for her? Why couldn't she just let shit go?

Because we were both fucking broken, beyond being fixed.

Alice beeped about fifteen minutes later and Bella ran out of the house without so much as a goodbye. She was getting me back for last night, for all those fucking nights.

"Fuck!" I screamed, grabbing one of the old beer bottles from the table before me and throwing it at the television set. I couldn't even begin to understand all the things she made me feel. I wanted to protect her, love her, fucking choke her and torture her because that's what she did to me.

Some time later, when I couldn't take being still anymore, I grabbed my keys and shoved them into my pocket, going into the bedroom to throw a shirt on. I headed outside and jumped into my truck, going to the liquor store to restock the fridge.

If I was smart I'd choose tonight to stop, but no one ever said I was smart. That shit was for sure.

Half way home I got the brilliant idea of heading to the bar myself, knowing which one Alice liked. Some fucking southern dude worked the bar there and she was into him, so when the girls went out, they always went there.

"Hey, sweetheart, what can I get you?" The female bartender asked as soon as I was seated.

"Beer, any kind," I responded, it's not like it fucking mattered what it tasted like by this point.

Trying to act cool for awhile, I checked out the bar. It was full but I easily spotted Alice at the other end of the bar with said southern guy. I continued looking around until I found the brunette I was looking for.

She was leaning against one of the pool tables laughing and talking to some jerk who was about to become close friends with my beer bottle. She knew that if I saw her talking to other guys they ended up getting their asses handed to them, but what she didn't know was that I was here.

As soon as I had paid for my beer I walked over with determination. Her eyes widened as soon as she spotted me. The guy turned just in time as I swung the bottle at him. I knew he was no one; someone she was using to get me pissed the fuck off or make herself feel better because of what I'd done. But it didn't matter, someone needed to get their ass beat, and better him than her.

He went down right away and I heard women screaming around me, the loudest being Bella who was pleading with me to stop. This is what she fucking wanted. She wanted me to go crazy. She knew she was mine, and she knew testing that fucked with my better judgment. Not that I had good judgment to begin with.

I punched and pounded into him without a second through, finally being pulled off.

"Jasper!" Bella yelled, pulling on my arm, "Let him go!"

The guy who was holding me let go as soon as Bella told him to. She pushed against my chest. "Move!" she told me, sternly. "Give me your keys."

I turned and began walking out, all eyes on me as Bella followed. I took my keys out and she grabbed them, both of us rushing into the truck.

She pulled out of the parking space faster then I probably would have, driving my truck back in the direction of our home.

"You're. . ." she groaned, turning a corner sharply. I grabbed onto the handle above my head, frowning as I glanced at her. "Just, fuck," her hand gripped at her hair as she sighed, "crazy."

I stared down at my hands, my right one covered in blood. It was probably a combination of his blood and mine, and was already fucking killing me.

We didn't say another word to one another the rest of the way, getting out of the truck and back into the house. She went through the living room and I followed, walking into the kitchen to run cold water over my hand. She was getting the ice so I went to the living room and sank into the couch.

She threw the fucking bag at me and my anger increased, but I didn't say shit. I covered my hand with the ice, watching her as she sat right next to me, her elbows pressing against her knees.

We sat quietly for awhile and I dared to use my free hand to touch her shoulder. She freaked out and pushed me away, standing and swinging at me.

I hardly blocked it, the ice bag dropping to the floor. "Fuck! Okay, okay, sorry."

"Leave me the fuck alone!" she cried, running to the bedroom.

I knew she was upset because I'd done this shit before. If anyone even so much as looked at her I wanted to bash their brains in. She'd had to bail me out a few times, and we really didn't have money for shit like that.

I listened to her crying while I lay down on the couch, reaching for the bag of ice and not knowing what else to do. Even the sight of me seemed to send her into she-devil mode.

Somehow I fell asleep, and woke up a few hours later to see her walking around the house, picking shit up.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes and hissing at the pain in my hand.

"I'm leaving you." She answered coldly.

That made me jump right the fuck up. She picked up a bag by the hallway and I grabbed it from her.

"Say again?" I asked, daring her more than anything.

"I'm. Leaving. You."

This wasn't a first either. She'd left before, and always came back. I needed her, and I liked to think she needed me too.

She tried to take the bag back from me but I threw it behind her, grabbing her and ignoring the pain in my hand. I threw her down onto the couch, using my whole body to hold her down. She screamed and tried like crazy to get out from under me, never giving in.

"You say that shit one more time and I'll fucking tie you up and burn this whole house down, you hear me?"

She gasped when I grabbed her by her neck, and stared at me.

Giving in, I let her go and dropped down to the floor, dropping my head between my knees. How is it that I couldn't tell myself to stop before grabbing her that way?

She ever so slowly came to sit before me, lightly running her hands over the back of my head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "When I first met you, baby, I couldn't catch my breath you took it away so fast. I don't think this is working. . . I. . ."

I shook my head and looked at her, moving closer. "It's not you, baby, it's me. I'm sorry for all the bullshit. I get so angry, rage takes over and I. . ." I looked at her neck, my finger prints clearly showing. "Every time I hurt you I swear I won't do it again. . . At least I hit the drywall this time." I swallowed, looking up at her beautiful face. I remembered the time I'd hit her and her cheek and eye had swollen up. "It's my fault. I just love you so much. It's crazy, we're like a tornado and volcano trying to work together, it doesn't go. . . But I don't want to stop trying."

Her cheeks had tears streaming down them. "I have to leave," she whispered, biting her full red lip.

"I just told you it's my fucking fault." I insisted, gripping her arms. Didn't she fucking listen? Didn't see hear that I meant it?

She shook her head, "It's both of us."

"I won't do it again; I'll go to bed with you every night, baby. I promise." Lies. Lies I'd told her before. Lies she liked to believe.

"You know Edward, tornados and volcanoes don't coexist. It's impossible, no matter the amount of trying." She gave a weak smile, the tears never stopping. She meant that no matter how many times we tried, we would never make it work.

I pushed her hair aside and kissed her forehead. "This isn't the time to go all smart and shit on my ass." I smiled sadly.

"Sorry," she shrugged, moving her hands up to cup my face. "Just kiss me, okay?"

I did, with all the passion I had for her, and fuck me, everything I had was for her: all the rage, all the hurt, all the need and love.

"Thank you for the teddy, baby. I love him," she told me.

I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against hers. "Fuck. I'm fucking sorry. I shouldn't have brought up your brother. You were upset and I made it worse. Believe it or not, I really didn't mean it to come out that way."

She nodded, "it's okay," and kissed me again. Her sweet lips pressed against mine, her moan breaking the kiss once more.

"Don't leave. This is your house too." It wasn't really. It was the only piece of trash my father left me, but ever since she moved in, with her in it, it became bearable. What was mine was hers. We were too similar not to belong together.

"I'm sleepy," she looked me in the eye. "Will you come to bed with me?"

I nodded, since I knew that was all she really wanted of me: to be there and not be out fucking around and drinking. Tonight I'd give it to her.

We curled up on the bed in our clothes and I held her close while we spooned. "Tomorrow will be better." I told her, kissing the back of her head.

Tomorrow we'd have a good day, because when it was good, damn was it great. And when it was bad, it felt like we were dying.

* * *

**A/N:** Depending on the amount of reviews, I'm willing to consider writing a full length Tornado Meets Volcano story (with lemons), so if you're interested, review and let me know. Also, don't forget to add either me or this one shot into your alerts so that if I do end up writing the full length story, you will be informed.

* * *

**Tornado Meets Volcano by Crash Hale - Edited by kirifox - Inspired by Stephenie Meyer's characters and Eminem's music video**


End file.
